Encuentro en el Silencio
by Alizarinne
Summary: Resumen desde el punto de vista de Rey, con un final de TROS alternativo. Este FF se realizó para el primer Reylo Day 12*1*2020


*Canción recomendada: "Meet me in the on the Battlefield" de Svrcina

Desde que tengo memoria he vivido mintiéndome a mí misma. Como en trozos de cristal, me veía reflejada en cada una de esas mentiras para lucir como lo que deseaba ser. Algo simple, un insignificante destino entre los hilos invisibles del universo. Desde que esos cristales se rompieron, amenazando con contar mi verdad, los he intentado clavar de vuelta en mi cuerpo, alojando una esperanza vana de volver todo a como era antes.

Pero no puedo escapar.

Desde que viste mis ojos, desde que yo vi los tuyos, ya no podía escapar.

Cada paso desde ese momento fue sin regreso. Cada escape, cada herida, provocada o recibida, dejaba una cicatriz mucho más dolorosa que cualquier otra. Y ahora, mirando hacia atrás…

Era fácil ocultarme entre las miradas y el cobijo de los demás. Compartir el temor por el malvado Kylo Ren. Te habías convertido en la sombra terrible que todos querían evitar. Nadie podía saber que me ocultaba de ti para no verme yo misma. Para no terminar de romper los cristales aún clavados en mí. Nadie, sin embargo, puede huir de quien es por tanto tiempo como quisiera. En el silencio más absoluto que escuché nunca, tocaste mi mano, toqué la tuya y con eso, las mentiras se desvanecieron.

Tu fuerza, sin embargo, estaba enredada en la oscuridad de tu máscara. Temías dejar de ser tú mismo si abandonabas la pasión que un día te salvó la vida ¿No te das cuenta? Ambos fuimos rescatados por la oscuridad. Cuando al fin lo entendí, las dudas comenzaron a inundarme. Las opciones se reducían, al igual que la esperanza.

Cuanto más sabía de mi misma, más reflejada me veía en ti ¿En qué me convertía eso? ¿En tu sombra? Quizá si acababa contigo de una vez, sería libre. Y lo fui, de cierta forma, al hacerlo. Era la última mentira que debía desaparecer para encontrarme. Mis sentimientos por ti. El lazo que nos unía sin darnos cuenta, que descubrimos en el momento justo. Te pertenecía, Ben, de la misma forma en que tú me pertenecías. Admitirlo fue quizá el cristal más doloroso de soltar, pues daba paso a un deseo intenso imposible de realizar.

Ante el eco de una batalla multitudinaria, parecía presentarse ante mí una única opción. No iba a rendirme, no ahora que estaba tan lejos. Conocer mi historia, aquella que ya presentía. Conocer el origen de mi existencia tan ligado a la destrucción y la muerte ¿Era inevitable encontrar en las sombras mi futuro? Cuando se presentó la duda ante mí, apareciste para salvarme de ella. Sin palabras de por medio enfrentamos nuestro más profundo tormento. Nos sumergimos juntos, pero sólo uno apareció del otro lado.

¿Qué pensaste en ese momento de mi ausencia? ¿Fue tu dolor tan terrible como el mío ante tu agonía entre las olas? Si así fue, podría entender tu decisión, pero nunca apoyarla. El destello de felicidad en tu mirada fue demasiado breve.

Pronto me encontraba demasiado fuera de lugar entre los vítores de una victoria que no era la mía. El universo parecía a salvo de la oscuridad, pero el precio había sido lo más importante para mí ¿Por qué te atreviste a dejarme con una vida a medias? La rabia se mezclaba con el dolor. Respirar se volvió insoportable.

Pasó el tiempo, y ya resignada ante las opciones de cómo continuar, una noche dejé de llorar. El desierto nocturno es tan silencioso, que un recuerdo amenazó con regresarme la angustia. Inspiré profundo. Sin abrir los ojos, estiré poco a poco la mano hacia las sombras frente a mí.

"No estás sola" escuché, claramente entre los recuerdos.

—Tampoco tú—respondí.

La calma me llenó por completo. No pude evitar sonreír ante la tibieza de ese sentimiento. Iba más allá de la felicidad que suele ser tan efímera. Era algo concreto.

Al abrir los ojos al día siguiente, todo parecía distinto. Los colores parecían haber revivido conmigo. Poco antes de irme, eché un último vistazo al edificio que fue mi hogar en ese tiempo de duelo, casi enterrado en la arena.

Sonreí, algo que no había hecho desde la última vez que te vi, caminando hacia adelante con una única certeza. Volvería allí, pero esta vez tú vendrías conmigo.

*

Nota de la autora:

Tenía en mente escribir este FF desde que vi TROS, pero me había faltado ánimo (y cómo no, después de ese final…) sin embargo, el primer ReyloDay me dio el impulso que me faltaba.

Y a no perder la esperanza, que seguro que en esta saga no todo está dicho aún.


End file.
